


Coffee-Pick Up

by CrystallizedPen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Partner, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian found himself stealing glances and throwing grins at this younger man that he always saw at the coffee shop. He just sat there, reading some sort of books. So when he came up to him and started a conversation, he never had guessed what would be in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee-Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a writing spree. So here is another fluff fic about our favorite pair. Once again, thanks for all the support of my other fics, and hope you guys enjoy.

The first time he met him was at the coffee shop near the police precinct. A man of his thirties based on the wrinkles on his forehead, but still looked like he was only twenty. He would just sit there, at the back of the store with a cup of coffee and reading different sort of books. He would usually sit there after 3pm, with a white t-shirt and black vest. His short black hair combed backwards slightly, and the glasses stood nicely against his straight nose. No matter how many times he stole the glance at the reserved man, he could never guess his nationality. Japanese? Korean? He looked half Asian, a bit too young for a man with that much wrinkles.

Sebastian Castellanos could never forget that moment when he accidentally bumped into the man, dropping a five bucks worth of coin onto the ground with dozen pairs of eyes stared their way. He fumbled on the floor, apologizing for his carelessness while picking up the coins. But the man just waved it off.

The next time he saw him again, he was already sitting there at the corner reading some sort of mystery novel.

Julie nudged him on the elbow, her eyes lit up mischievously, knowing fully well that her partner had the hot for this unknown man. That much was obvious judging from the man’s sly glance and stupid grin from now and then.

“Joseph.”

“What?” Sebastian looked back at the young woman, confusingly.

“His name is Joseph. I saw the name on his cup.” Julie stirred her drink playfully; “He lives in that complex building down the street, and just moved in to Krimson City for two weeks.”

Unbelievable expression crossed the older man’s face, almost choking on his coffee, “What are you Julie? A Detective?”

The woman stared at him and shrugged.

“Right…why did I even ask that?”

* * *

 

Joseph. He did not know why but the name rang a bit of something fluttered through his stomach. He realized that he had been stealing glances at the sophisticated man and he knew that he may wanted to just um…at least chat up to the man just to get things rolling.

So he decided to swing by the man’s table after grabbing his coffee from the barista. It was not hard to spot the same man with similar attire sitting at the very same spot three times a week. More like it would be hard to miss.

“Hey” He walked next to the man, hand on his hips, acting cool and relax. He was told that his appearance was quite intimidated, so he tried to loosen up. He definitely did not want to scare off the other man.

Joseph adjusted his glasses, setting down his cup and looked up at him with a bit of surprise.

“Hi, ah remember me? I crashed into you last week.” That did not come out like a sound excuse, but…that was probably the only thing that jotted the younger man’s memory of a random stranger like him.

“Yea, I do.” He chuckled at the man’s nervousness.

“The name is Sebastian.” He extended his hand towards the younger man. And he quickly grabbed his hand for a friendly shake.

“Joseph Oda.” He nodded his head, introducing himself. Sebastian was about to say how he already knew his name, but then it would make him look like a creep so he held back and acted natural.

“Can I sit?”

“Yes go ahead.”

So he sat on the empty chair across Joseph, putting down his latte on the table, while trying to steal a glance at the book Joseph was reading. Reading was never his forte, but Sebastian could tell he was reading yet another mystery novel. The one that he saw from subway ad recently.

“So…um…are you like half-Asian?” Sebastian started the conversation, hoping it was not too direct.

Joseph took a sip from his cup as he fondled the pages from his novel, “My grandfather was a Japanese, I’m the second generation.”

The talk went on smoother than Sebastian had anticipated. Joseph turned out to be quite easy to talk to despite his appearance. And just as any destined encounters, they pretty much ran into each other more frequent at the coffee shop and at the bookstore. Or more like Sebastian made sure they would run into each other as much as possible.

“You are like a stalker.” Julie smirked at him.

“I am a detective, I don't stalk.” Sebastian hit the woman on her shoulder.

“Right, you just totally follow him around and make it look like you accidentally run into him.” She walked out of the office with an I-know-all-your-dirty-tricks grin on her face, “Like a creep.”

“Screw you.”

* * *

 

After a few small meetings here and there, Sebastian finally scored himself a dinner-meeting with the younger man. He kept on telling himself that it was not a date, but he could not calm himself. It was not a fancy dinner, just a small dinner at a small restaurant for two friends. It went out just as any their coffee ‘date’. They just talked and went on about everything that they could talk about. Sebastian told him about his work as a detective and ranted about the amount of insane paperwork he had to deal with everyday. Joseph smiled in response, saying that judging at his appearance he would be the man of action rather than deskwork.

“You should see me doing some _action_. I look damn _cool_ with my _pistol_.” Sebastian pointed towards the side of his hips where he usually kept his gun. But from Joseph’s angle it was obvious that he was pointing at somewhere else. Or at least the shocked face on the younger man told him that much.

That came out totally… wrong… Sebastian mentally slapped himself.

But Joseph was a man that made of senses. Instead of teasing him and never let it down, he just let out a long chuckle.

“I am looking forward to it.” Joseph’s black eyes glued at him with anticipation.

* * *

 

The next morning, Sebastian came to work with a satisfied smile glued permanently on his mouth. He managed to walk with Joseph on the way to the latter’s apartment after the dinner. They shared minutes of talking in front of the entrance.

Julie slapped him on the back, successfully wiped off that stupid grin. Sebastian glared at her, but the woman only shrugged her shoulder and walked away. Before she did, she whispered in his ear about how she was fortunately got assigned to a new partner.

“So I don't have to babysit you anymore, Detective Castellanos.” She smiled blissfully as if she finally got rid of this spoiled partner and a pain in the ass.

“Wait, what? So what about me? Am I gonna solo-ing everything now?” Sebastian asked with shock. He did not, absolutely not, going to handle all those dry paperwork alone. Like hell he could ever do that.

“Good luck, Detective.”

“Shit.”

Whatever happiness he had from yesterday night was all gone. Just thinking about the future where he had to work through every single one of those damn papers. Sebastian Castellanos was pissed, absolutely pissed, and nothing could make him feel otherwise.

“Hey Sebastian.”

Nothing, nothing could make him feel otherwise, except…

At the other side of the office where the desk used to belong to Julie, now stuffed with unopened boxes and tons of paper that were temporarily put down on the floor. But that was not what Sebastian was worried about. His mind could be playing a trick on him, or he was so desperate for a new partner that he just had to hallucinate right here and now.

“Eh…Sebastian?” That voice again called out to him and he finally woke up from his daze.

“Joseph! What are you doing here?”

“Oh by the way Sebastian, I forgot to mention that you also got assigned to a new partner in place of me. His name is Joseph Oda, an ace detective that just transferred from Toronto. You guys take time getting to know each other okay?” Julie poked her head through the gap of the door and smirked before disappearing again.

He could not believe what just happened. He trailed his eyes from the door then to the other man. Then he looked up at the ceiling, running fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. He was at loss of words, what did people usually say when they at this situation?

“Hi, my name is Joseph Oda.” Joseph walked towards him, extending his gloved hand.

So what Sebastian could do was taking the other man’s hand and gave it a shake, “I never knew you are a detective.” He laughed in disbelief. He always thought the man was an office worker or a teller, but detective…now that explained his mystery novel reading hobby.

“I hope we can get along well.”

“Oh don't you worry, we already did.” Sebastian got over his shock and popped up a cocky smile. Yes he was shock, but everything worked out in his favor, so he got no complain. Hell he wondered what kind of good deed he did to earn him such a wonderful chance like this.

“So partner, to celebrate our new partnership, what do you say about grabbing a drink after work?” Sebastian suggested, feeling himself bumped up for obvious reason.

“I would love to but I am don't have high tolerance for alcohol.”

“Then what about coffee?”

“That I can do.” Joseph smiled, nodding his head, “Besides, I can’t wait to see how good you are when you are in _action,_ especially with your _gun_.”

“Sure thing partner, I hope my skill won’t disappoint you.” A grin appeared on Sebastian’s face, and he was making sure that he showed the younger man just how much he lived up to his reputation.

* * *

 

One thing that Sebastian did not know was that Joseph Oda had known of him even before he first started their conversation. Because there was no way a five bucks worth of coins would fall all over the floor when he already put them away safely into his pocket, even before the older man walked into the coffee shop.

 

 

 


End file.
